Hank's Bad Hair Day
Hank's Bad Hair Day is a season 4 episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on April 9, 2000. The episode was written by Jon Vitti, and directed by Gary McCarver. Synopsis Peggy is cutting Bobby's hair when Hank suggests he is now old enough to visit a proper barber and offers to take him when he goes. Hank's barber, Jack, has been suffering from a dementia, he gives Hank an unsatisfactory hair cut. Bobby declines to have his hair cut, noticing the erratic behaviour. After suffering some ridicule, Hank returns to request a free touch up. Jack accidentally or maliciously uses peroxide on Hank's head, giving Hank an embarrassing bright blonde spiky appearance. After being sent home form work, he cannot find an opening at any barber shops, but he refuses to let Peggy cut his hair. So, with some reticence, he allows Bill to cut his hair on the base. Bill does a good job and so, although he is not set up to accept payment, Hank insists on paying him and Bill says he will arrange it. Hank then receives a bill for $900.00 from the United States Army for the tonsorial procedure. The general explains the bill is accurate, saying that the barber's chair alone costs tens of thousands of dollars, but that purchasing it gets them a discount on bombers etc. After protesting this, allowing his hair to get long and unkempt in the mean time and is banned from the Strickland Christmas card shoot (taking place in the middle of the year for scheduling reasons). Hank's protesting of the haircut bill exposes fraud, waste and fiduciary abuse on base. Bill loses his job due to the abolishment of the army barber service. Hank receives a $3,900 check from the savings to thank him for exposing the fraud. Bill is reduced to working in recruitment, which he hates. The lack of a barber's service on the base becomes a problem, as the soldiers are not satisfied with their privately obtained hair cuts. Hank uses his remaining $3,000 (after paying of his $900 haircut bill) to buy the barber's chair at auction and donates it to the base, where they set up an illicit barbers hidden in a game room. Bill quickly fixes Hank's hair and he arrives just in time to be included in the Christmas card photo. Trivia * Jack is shown losing his skills as a barber in this episode as he ages. However in the Season 8 episode My Hair Lady, Jack seems to have regained his skills and still has Hank as a customer. * At the end of the episode, it's shown Bill will still be a barber but disguised as a pinball repairman in the arcade room. However in later episodes he's back at the barbershop building and is even seen alongside other barbers. Gallery 0_king of the hill-(hank's bad hair day)-2010-09-03-0.jpg 0_king of the hill-(hank's bad hair day)-2015-07-13-0.jpg 2_king of the hill-(hank's bad hair day)-2010-09-04-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(hank's bad hair day)-2010-08-23-0.jpg 1280x720-sTv.jpg It will grow back.png Suckes.jpg blonde dud.jpg adf.jpg cut ear loath.jpg HHC1.jpg YG57Mat.png Trivia * When Jack blow-dries the foam off his head, it strikes the window to the tune of "Shave and a Haircut". * After Hank's hair is set straight up in spikes and bleached, he bears a non-accidental resemblance to another Fox TV animation icon, Bart Simpson. Stinger Quote * Hank: "Oh god, I need a hair net!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Military Episodes Category:Episodes starring Hank